


Something Wickeder This Way Comes

by pink-bunny-witch (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Series: The Wicked Witch Memoirs [1]
Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/pink-bunny-witch
Summary: We all know how these stories go. The hero triumphs over the villain, good defeats evil, peace is restored and all of the people live sickeningly...I mean happily, ever after. The hero usually falls in love with the beautiful heroine or the handsome savior, and everything is light and rainbows and unicorns.. Well this DEFINITELY isn't one of those stories.It's been twenty years since Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West was defeated by Dorothy Gale and her friends. The land of Oz was happy once more and thriving under the rule of the good witch, Queen Glinda. But little do they know, their peace is not to last. They thought they would be at peace forever, but they were wrong.They will be under threat, by something far more sinister than they had ever defeated before....Me.I am the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, and this is my story.





	Something Wickeder This Way Comes

_"I had one calling in life, and it was fucking shit up for everybody else."_

 

My mother was a fool. 

 

Before you judge me for saying that, let me just say that it was fact. My mother was a fool. A fool for love, and a fool for many other things. I wouldn't lie, not on my own mother. I was many things, but I am not a liar. She was a powerful fool, a beautiful fool (well, before certain incidents happened), but a fool nonetheless. Many have said it, Aunt Evanora said it, and I said it too, although I was rewarded with a slap that day for my efforts. She fell in love with a fool, got her heart broken by a fool, and was fooled by her "beloved" sister. Foolishness got her to where she is today, and foolishness cost her her life. Yes, dear readers. My mother was a fool. But I loved her. As much as somebody like me  _can_ love anybody.  I even cried when she died. Can you believe that reader? Oh yes, I shed real tears. And surprisingly my face didn't melt off. Of course I did, all we had was each other. After Aunt Evanora's death and Mummy dearest was chased out of Oz, somehow, someway, she had me. And I had her, and we had each other. I think that she loved me too in her own way. I wonder if she'd be proud of me now? She'd _better_...what is this?!

Oh, no. Face still not melted off, false alarm. Anyway, I'm not going to share any fluffy happy memories about my childhood and how I used to frolic with my friends because there were none. Oh my childhood wasn't terrible, not at all. It just isn't that shit you get from the Disney movies. Anyway, back to my story. It only seems like yesterday how poor Glinda was lamenting me. Yes, the soft hearted ninny, feeling sorry for _me._

 

How _dare_ she. She really **was** too good for her own good.

 

Even as we dragged her away in chains she lamented about the way I was raised. That my mother made me this way, that I was an unfortunate product if the way I was raised. (No, you ninny. My mother couldn't hold a CANDLE to me, let's get that straight right now. Because if she could, she would be the one sitting here today instead of me. She cried about how much  _good_ my powers could have done had I not "wasted" my talents. Silvery tears streaming down her face, she looked so heartbreakingly _beautiful_ that it made me want to...oh yes, what's the word? Puke. I just stared at her with a bored yet somewhat curiously bemused expression, like examining an interesting curio. Despite how weak she was, she was quite lovely. A shame that we had to kill her and all, she would have made an excellent servant. What? My mother may have been a fool, but I'm not/

Oh boy. I knew this would happen. You couldn't possibly understand. Like none have you have done something "bad" before? Don't fucking judge me, I can feel you fucking judging me, stop it! Honestly, I think I did something that everyone does. Follow their dreams. 

You're still judging? Go ahead, judge me, I really don't care. I'll just kill you later. On second thought, any publicity is good publicity, so gossip away. I WANT as many people to know about me as possible. They thought my mother and my aunt Evanora were the biggest, baddest witches in town? Please, they are NOTHING compared to me. And I'm not bragging here, it's true. You can see for yourself. Most villains want to take over the world, they want money, and power, and fame and respect. Which are fine things to have, everyone wants them. I know you do. It's just that when you use a direct approach it's a bad thing! Why is that? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Not that I didn't want these things too, but I wanted more than that. I want to be _immortal._

And _you're_ going to help me. Because the best way to start is by leaving something for prosperity. Did you write that down? You...you got that? Okay, good. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Before anybody else tries to judge me, let me tell you what you came in here for? Of course you did, I'm paying you. I need this to be accurate after all. You have a source many would kill for after all. Straight from the witch's mouth? Now before any of these pathetic earthworms see fit to throw stones at glass houses. This is my story.

 


End file.
